zombiufandomcom-20200223-history
Infected
The infected, or zombies, are humans infected with a contagious virus. Description The infected lack the intelligence of normal human beings, but have superior senses. They can 'sniff out' the uninfected. They do not appear to feel pain like normal people and will continue to attack survivors even after having the limbs broken or severed off. The Prepper will tell the survivor that until an infected's corpse's head is decapitated or completely destroyed, it is not actually dead. Infected Types Below is a list of all the infected seen in the game Standard Infected Types Standard Infected The most common infected in game, they are seen pretty much everywhere. They don't have any sort of special abilities, making them able to be killed in any way with minimal fuss. They are like rabid dogs: easily underestimated but faster, stealthier, greater in numbers than you think and with a bite like a cobra. They usually limp or run when attacking. Crawling Infected Same as the Standard Infected, but these infected have somehow lost their legs making them easy to finish off. Be warned these infected can easily catch you unguarded from behind and swipe for your legs. Hanging Infected Not many people no why or how this infected is strung up, but this Infected is basically a Piñata. It can be hit with a single shot with the bat, and it will be ready to loot. The easist Infected of them all. Armored Infected Armored Infected were humans that tried to contain the large mass of people that attempted to get to Buckingham Palace for a safe refuge. However they were infected possibly by a survivor that turned in front of them. They have thick riot armor protecting their bodies and a riot helmet covering their head, making them impervious to firearms. In order to kill them, their helmet must be removed by hitting it with the cricket bat which usually takes around 3-4 hits. After that they can be killed by any way, meaning shooting their heads, hitting them with the bat, etc. Molotovs/grenades will kill them like a normal infected. Infected Survivors These Infected were once survivors doing the same as you, but they were caught unguarded and now they are wandering the streets looking for their next victim. Same as the normal Infected but they carry a backpack full of excellent loot (usually), Always take down this infected. Special Infected Types Spitter Infected These enemies will walk around the survivor, trying to hit them with their vomit. If the player gets too close it will attack like a normal infected. Once the vomit hits, the survivor will be unable to see for a short while, rendering them defenseless. They can be recognized by their white ripped straight jacket and by a whitish mist around their body. Screaming Infected One of the most dangerous Infected in game, they won't pose much of a threat on their own, but if a survivor is spotted by him, they will start to scream, rallying any Infected to their position in seconds, creating massive hordes in seconds. When it screams Lightning can be seen flashing everywhere. Exploding Infected These infected are very dangerous at close range. If shot in the body then they will instantly explode. The explosion has a very short range though will damage the survivor and any other infected in its radius. Shooting the heads of these infected will cause it to die like any other infected and will not explode. They have a tank of gas on the back which explodes. Category:The Surivor Category:The Infected survivors are killed surivors you played as.